Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style)
LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesTheCartoonAllStarsTVSeriesandMoviesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG